A Little Less Mind, a Little More Heart
by penned.in.sanity
Summary: Memories of past are haunting B, and how far will she go to avoid them? The clock's ticking, and someone's time is out. Is C her new guy, or will N weasel his way back into her life. Rated T for strong language and situations. BxC SxD BxN and others.


A/N: so here's my first Gossip Girl story. It's sort of a Chuck/ Blair fic, but also has other pairings like Serena/ Dan and maybe others as I see fit. I don't want it to center too much on just two people because I want people to kind of get a good big picture of the story, but the in depth scenes and thoughts will be about Blair and Chuck. The story is mainly TV show based but there are probably some places where the story is loosely based on the book series that I read a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides my own ideas. If I did, I would be extremely happy.

Hope you like it!

------X---O---X---O------

Chapter 1

The lush ivory carpet could only be seen in patches underneath the multitudes of expensive designer clothes suddenly strewn about; skin on skin, hearts pounding to the throbbing music that radiated through the door, hands running about, exploring the worlds already discovered. That night flashed through their eyes; the tape replaying over and over again to the pleading screams. And then everything blacked out, just like it had the first time. She couldn't think; she couldn't breathe. She was intoxicated by him, his scent, his touch, his everything. This wasn't just a want anymore; it was a _need. _

_Looks like someone didn't learn their lesson the first time; you might want to take out those textbooks again B, 'cause school's in session...and Chuck's not about to let you fail. _

_xoxo gossip girl_

------X---O---X---O------

Blair Waldorf was not one to take situations lightly; especially ones that didn't come out in her favor. The events of last night, and the night before, kept flowing into her mind. She had slept with Chuck Bass, _twice. _It was enough to nauseate anyone, but some part of her liked it. Of course the combination of utter humiliation of her and Nate breaking up and the gallons of vodka she poured down her throat was enough to make a saint fuck the nearest person over the age of puberty. She fingered the necklace that was still on her neck from last night, the only thing that had remained on her during…_that. _She couldn't even bring herself to say it again.

She couldn't quite figure out how she felt about the whole thing; sure she was disgusted with the fact that her plans for the next fifty years of her life had just been discarded for two nights of sex with Chuck. All be it, it was two incredible nights of sex, but she was not about to tell him that. Mister Womanizer didn't need a bigger ego than he already had from his previous conquests, a club which she had gained a V.I.P. membership to.

Strolling down the pavement sidewalks, her five inch Chanel boot pumps clicked noisily against the ground; after walking for exactly three minutes, she realized that these boots were not made for walking.

Pausing for a moment, she heard a voice that made her breath get caught in her throat; a tingling sensation coursed throughout her petit body. Whipping her head around in the direction of the voice, a sea of brown curls following in suit, her perfect brown eyes laid their on none other than Chuck Bass, sitting comfortably in his black stretch limo; his brown eyes pierced her own, as if inviting her and taunting her at same time.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Never would have thought to see you strolling about at this hour," Chuck drawled out; his signature smirk plastered on to his face.

"Shut it Bass. I just needed some fresh air, not that it's any of your business," Blair seethed. Something about his presence was making her mind race, her palms sweat, and her heart pound; the previous events with him flashed before her eyes.

"Hop in Waldorf," he cooed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Never will," Blair stated coolly; she turned on her heel and attempted to stroll away as calm and collected as possible. Of course fate had decided to intervene and with in seconds, her black heel caught on the sidewalk, sending this WASP princess tumbling towards the ground. Catching on to one of the street sign polls, she regained her balance, straightening up tall. She attempted to remain unfazed from her little embarrassing slip from glory, but the snickering in the background only made her fume. Storming over towards the open limo window, careful as not to fall along the way as to give him any more ammunition than he already had, Blair pierced her eyes as Chuck.

"Fuck off Bass," she sneered, leaning in close as to whisper it in his ear. She tried to pull back but his hand caught behind her neck, tugging her face even closer. His laughter had dissipated, and been replaced by that smirk again.

"Just get in Waldorf, before you break something, or someone else that is," Chuck locked his eyes with hers, searching for her next remark through her cloudy chocolate eyes. With that, he released her neck, and watching her pull back, rubbing her now sore neck with her hand. "I know what'll make that feel better."

Blair just glared at him, pursed her cherry red lips, and yanked the black, shiny door open with such force that Chuck nearly was decapitated. She slid in, secretly reveling in the recent relief flowing through her aching feet. Beauty sucked ass sometimes.

"So, sleep well?" Chuck tried to break the palpable tension spreading through the backseat like an epidemic.

"How do you think?" she spat back at him. Then something shining in the light caught his eye.

"You're still wearing it."

Blair fingered the necklace once again; something inside of her willed her not to take it off. She spun her head around at him, and she saw something in those eyes she had been transfixed by last night, and the night before. The arrogance that had built up a permanent residence there had been replaced by sincerity; it scared her, and thrilled her at the same time. She needed freedom, relief' everything Nate wasn't. She needed to just _be._

Leaning forward, she crashed her cherry lips on to his. Within moments, his hands roamed her body, reliving those familiar curves; every inch of flesh burning with his touch. Her cheeks blazed, her heart sprinted in the marathon that she seemed so desperate to win. He pulled her on his lap, gripping her tight, as if she might slip away at any moment; he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. She struggled to regain her breathe; her perfect chest rising and falling with her every attempt.

"Are you sure?" he breathed at her, bringing his eyes to hers once more.

"Will you stop asking me that…" and with that, she kissed him again, harder and deeper than before. That was all Chuck needed to fall over the edge, to plummet out of control. Around her, he couldn't control himself; he needed her every second, every breath felt cold without her lips on his. His hands felt useless when not exploring those curves she had taunted him with at Victrola. She had become his drug, his obsession since he watched that good girl image slid down her legs with her baby doll dress, leaving behind the negligee covered bad girl who haunted his every thought and dream. The last two days were torture when she wasn't around; his mind couldn't stop. Her perfection was his obsession.

Sliding her uncomfortable boots off her outstretched slim legs, Chuck pulled her down with him, towards the sin she was attempting to outrun.

_Spotted: B relieving a little pre-school stress; looks like C may be a little in over his head; but don't worry, this boy knows how to swim._

_xoxo gossip girl_

------X---O---X---O------

Blair readjusted her plaid school skirt, fingering the hem lightly and tugging the dark blue material down slightly to cover her legs. A large pair of Dior sunglasses covered her chocolate brown eyes and her ruffled brown curls tumbled down her slender shoulders. Her uncomfortable heels carried her feet towards school without a thought left in her head. Every single rational idea had just been thrown out the window of Chuck's limo. She didn't recognize the girl looked back at her in the mirror. That girl was the one who had abandoned all inhibitions and practically chucked her virtue at him, left behind all that had defined her for so long.

Walking up the cold stone steps, she casually glanced back behind her towards the black limo still parked out front with Chuck smirking from one of the back windows. Scoffing at his cockiness, Blair just fixed her Dior black enlarged sunglasses atop her nose, and continued on her path towards the large mahogany doors that encased her fate for the rest of the day, Constance Billard. With her final glances, his limo steadily pulled away from the curb and sped off.

She felt uneasy, unsure with what and who she had become; this wasn't her. Her brunette curls were flattened by her earlier escapade and they stuck up at every angle. Her make-up was in disarray, and her uniform, normally pressed to perfection, was wrinkled and creased. Blair Waldorf did not do sloppy, messy, or disorderly; she was the essence of perfection, at least in the publics' eyes, and she did not carry herself in this unruly manner.

Her boots clacked noisily against the stone steps, her feet aching once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of blonde hair flying behind one of the buildings; no doubt it was probably Serena and her boyfriend having a quick make out session before classes commenced. Their sweetness revolted Blair at the moment; she could feel her stomach churning, her mind racing with images she was attempting to keep at bay. And then they reemerged, Serena's lip gloss smeared, her perfect blonde hair tousled around her shoulders as she clung on to him. His arms encircled her petit waist as she kissed him again, pushing his shoulders gracefully against the adjacent stone wall.

Blair just stood there, her feet frozen in place, her eyes transfixed on what she lacked. She wanted romance; she wanted to be swept off her feet, to not have to work so hard for the storybook ending she had envisioned for so long. All she saw in front of her was pain. Her mind tricked her; there she saw what she had been haunting her since Serena came back. Instead of Serena passionately kissing her new boyfriend Dan Humphrey, she saw him, the one who had broken her heart. The one who had pushed her into the arms of the devil himself, breaking her and leaving her with no defenses against hell; she saw last year's mistake, the mistake that had destroyed her present and her future, their future.

There, amidst the large green vines and the brick wall backdrop, in her mind Blair saw the past; she saw Serena, legs wrapped around and hands roaming, clinging on to Nate.

And everything melted away; Blair ran, pushing through the mahogany doors, down the foyer and towards the girls' restroom. Tears were flowing freely down her bright red flushed cheeks; she knelt to the ground, reliving her darkest secret.

Mouth open, finger back, and let go.

_Looks as if no one can escape the secrets of the past, not even a Park Avenue princess._

_xoxo gossip girl_

------X---O---X---O------

Serena ran her fingers through Dan's short hair, pressing her slender body hard against his, pinning him in between her and the brick wall. His hands fiddled with the ends of her blonde hair, resting them on her back that was currently covered by her school navy sweater and underneath white cotton pressed button up shirt. Her plaid skirt left little to the imagination and made her legs seem as if they stretched on forever. A pair of black tights warded off the brisk end of November winds, and her black ankle boot stilettos only added to her look; so much for conservative private school uniforms.

Breaking for air Dan managed to mumble, "Was that Blair who just ran off?" His breath stuttered as he tried to regain his composure, not that that was his main concern. Here he was pressed securely up against the outside of an all girls' private school by the girl of his dreams, Serena van der Woodsen. His life could not have gotten any better.

"Blair?" Serena whipped her head around to see if in fact her best friend was anywhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?"

"I think she went inside," Dan replied, realizing as soon as he brought up Blair, he'd pretty much sabotaged his chances of getting anywhere else today. "She looked pretty upset."

"Look Dan," she started looking every which way, "I've got to go find out if she's ok and all…"

He cut her off, "Just go make sure everything's good." With a smile, Dan leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She smiled in return and sped off, shoving through people and barging through the large doors.

_Best friend to the rescue, but S might not be the first person B wants to see. Careful S, memories run deep, and B's not one to forget easily._

_xoxo gossip girl_

------X---O---X---O------

Chuck relaxed in the black leather back seat of his limo sipping from a crystal glass. His eyes sagged tiredly and most of his clothes lay scattered around the floor of his limo. If these walls could talk, they'd scream about what had just happened, again. In his wildest dreams, he could have never imagined that the most virtuous of his friends would end up screaming his name ecstatically into his ear. Her virginity lay scattered on the floor of this limo; her screams and moans lay embedded in the windows. Her soft supple skin permanently melded into the black leather seats.

Every time he touched her, everything floated away in his head. But she wasn't his for the taking. That thought alone had caused the copious amounts of liquor that had coursed through his body for the past three days. He didn't want anyone else; he didn't want any of those fake classless sluts he become all to known for prancing around with.

He wanted her, but she didn't need him.

_Poor C, looks like there's a new lonely boy in the Upper East Side; one with infinitely more style but a lot more heartbreak in his future._

_xoxo gossip girl_

-----------------------------------------

Hope you guys like this one. I've kind of been writing this one off and on and I think it turned out alright.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I love comments, feedback, criticism, anything really.


End file.
